rumble_pitfandomcom-20200213-history
Ladybird(Lilith Miranda Hill)
WARNING: Some articles may contain some Mary-Sue traits, just for the heads up. About Ladybird (Lilith Miranda Hill) is a robot who was built by Prof. Moshimo in the early years of the 60s. She was the very first of Moshimo’s robots to be passed down to a young caretaker(Hank Hill) and like Robotboy, she was to be protected from enemies that would use her for world domination. Background Ladybird was made by Moshimo near the end of the late 50s. She was given to Hank Hill who was Five years old on March 12, 1960 for winning a trivia broadcast on a mysterious radio show, Hank was alone at the time and shortly after he got his prize, as he opened the box, a holo tape of Moshimo appears telling young Hank that he must teach and protect his greatest creation from his enemies that have intentions of using her as an unstoppable weapon for world domination. Ever since then, Hank and the gang protected her and kept her a secret from everyone else. Hank, Dale, Bill and Boomhauer(and Eustace of course) were the only ones who knew of lilith's existence. Ladybird and the Gang were the best of friends and like her future siblings, she fought against her enemies and villains and saved the day, however that all changed on one eventful day on March 11, 1968 when Hank and Lily came back from stopping one of El Braino's diabolical plans, Ladybird was running low on power and Hank deactivated her and went to get some batteries for her and an early birthday present for her. As Hank returned to his room, she was gone and taken by an unknown villain via ship, Hank grabbed his bike and rushed to save his best friend from them when all of the sudden, a mysterious shot was fired in ship and exploded, Hank horrified of what just happened quickly rushed into the crash site and searched for her for days but never found her. since then, The Gang thought she was dead and tried to live on with their lives, but Hank still felt that she was still alive and that one day, she'll come back. Aftermath Five years later, she was discovered by Jur-Shul, a T'vaoan who was a former Covenant top-secret operative who was also Prof. Moshimo's assistant. Jur-Shul like everyone else from his universe were mysteriously teleported to Hank and Ladybird's universe by a darkish-purple portal. She was badly damaged when Jur-Shul found her, fortunately him and Moshimo managed to fix her using an unknown crystal that Tikel gave to Jur-Shul from an excavation site that had limitless power and a datapad that came with it. Jur-Shul knew that the crystal would give her limitless power and that she would never have to worry about running low anymore, but as they put the crystal inside her, she started to slightly hover from the bench as a mysterious haste swirled around her body. After that was completed, they tried reactivating her with a spare watch, but it didn't work and as Jur-Shul and Moshimo checked what was inside of her with the X-Ray goggles, they were shocked but amazed to find that there was a metal stomach that vaporizes food in a short time and a metal heart with a mysterious tiny gem inside it. The process was still incomplete and that it would take more time until it was done, Jur-Shul decided to put her in a safe place in Arlen until the time was right, he fixed the case that she was in and placed Ladybird back into it and placed her under the water tower in Arlen. Now on March 11, 1997, Ladybird woke up from her deactivation but was confused on where and how she got here, she quickly knew that Hank was worried about her and rushed to find him. As she pinpointed his location, she was more confused when she found that Hank was living in a different house. As she knocked on the door, she heard a man's voice similar to Hank's voice but much more older saying "J-Just a minute*Sniff*" and as he opened the door, he was shocked to see his old best friend standing right on Hank's doorstep. Lily asked the man in a surprised look "Hank, that you??", Hank replied "Ladybir-" and fainted just before he could finish his sentence. When Hank finally woke up, he grabbed Lily and started hugging her while crying tears of joy, afterwards she asked what happened and Hank told her that she was taken by an unknown villain and that she disappeared for a very long time and that everyone took it hard and tried to move on with their lives, Hank said that he married the most beautiful girl in all of Texas, Peggy Hill and had a son named Bobby as well as a dog he named after her to keep the memory living on. Since then Ladybird lives with Hank and his family now and everything is sorta back to normal. Powers Before, Lily was as strong as Robotboy but when the crystal was put inside of her, all of her powers from her normal form were put into her super activation form, making her slightly more weaker in strength than before but also practically impossible to destroy as well in normal form. With the crystal inside her now, she can no longer be deactivated, rendering the watch that always activated and deactivated her useless. She is now much like a living person aside from being a robot that's alive. She now has a metal stomach that can let her eat any food and drink without the worry of malfunctioning, even though her stomach has only one tube, it can vaporize food in a short time unlike all other stomachs. In her normal form, she can no longer use her abilities as she used to besides flying and she's only as strong as a simple wrestler rather than a superheroe now. In her super activation form however, she is much more stronger and more powerful than even Robotboy, Robotgirl and Protoboy combined now that all of her powers from her normal form are going towards her super activation form, she can also super activate at anytime she wants and it has no limitations either. Weakness Even though Ladybird is now immune to unevolved materials and hazard then before, that doesn't mean that she's invincible. She has a few weaknesses that can actually harm her and quite possibly kill her if she's not carful. Bleeding-Silk for example is a Geth who is made of evolved materials as well as the weapons and armour from the Covenant and the UNSC included. Bridgelings are especially dangerous with their magical capabilities that can be very fatal. Personality Ladybird is playful, kind and cheerful but at times can be a bit short tempered in certain situations. she's known to like to play games and build stuff with the gang back in the day. She is described by others as Hank's twin because of the both of them having slightly similar personalities. She has matured quite a bit in later years while still maintaining a bit of her childlike personality. Things she likes: Turok: dinosaur hunter, Fighting, playing, chocolate ice cream, building things, dogs(especially puppies), Television, country music. Things she dislikes: Super Villains, Hippies, lickerish candy, cats, girlish things, Punk rock, heavy metal. Relations Here's a list of what Ladybird love and Hates. Loves: Hank Dale, Bill, Boomhauer, Prof. Moshimo, Robotboy, Robotgirl. Likes: Jur-Shul, Tikel Lul, Tommy, Lola, Peggy, Bobby. Neutral: Bleeding-Silk, The SVG. Dislikes: Cotten, Gus, Connie. Hates: Kol-Shal, Chriven, Serrated Skulls mercenaries, Bridgelings. Gallery = Image.jpg|Lily.